Crimson Dreams
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: The dream stalker is back and he is after an old rival and her family. He also needs a sidekick someone with the strength and power to kill his enemy. But what happens when the one person who can help him is the daughter of the one person he wants to kill
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
The mid October sky set a orange-red over the suburban town of  
Springwood, the town was silent. Not a sound was heard. The oak trees swayed gently with the motion of the wind, casting a cool breeze on a young girl.  
  
Scarlett Johnson sat on the hood of her mother's blue mini van staring at the shirtless men bringing a couch into the door of her new home. Scarlett's long honey blonde hair rhythmically moved along with the cold breeze, goosebumps appeared on her bare sunkissed shoulders...Scarlett was a pretty girl, she resembled her mother Alice. Standing up, Scarlett walked over to her identical twin sister, Isabella.  
"You like it here?" Scarlett asked  
"I don't know...The house is kind of creepy looking" Isabella said, her eyes quickly scanning the house in front of her  
"You think? I don't...It's cool" Scarlett said, smiling  
  
Scarlett walked closer to her new home, the grayish-blue paint was chipped and the front door had cracks in it. Ivy and moss was growing up the side of the walls, running around the water gutters. Walking in the front door, Scarlett saw photos: A teenage girl who was obviously her mother with a teenaged boy...Scarlett's eyebrow raised. She didn't know why but when she looked at that boy a chill went up her spine.  
  
Shrugging it off, the girl walked slowly up the staircase, walking into the nearest bedroom. The walls were painted cherry-red, a four poster bed sat in the middle of the floor covered with blue blankets. Various items like a desk, floor lamp and dresser were scattered around the room. Scarlett decided that the room she was in was going to be her own.  
"Hey Mom! I picked a room! It's mine! Leave me alone!" Scarlett yelled, laying back on the bed  
  
Scarlett closed her turquoise eyes, her long eyelashes laying softly on her skin. She planned on dreaming of her father, shen hated to think about what happened to him and wanted to dream about the the happy times her father, mother, Isabella, her half-brother Jacob and Matthew had together...She hoped.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice Johnson sat in her favorite reclining chair reading a book. She lifted her head from her reading and looked around the room. It all looked the same to her. Everything was perfect. It was just the way she wanted it to be, she wanted everything to be like it use to be sixteen years ago. Her father, Dennis hadn't arrived from his home in Philadelphia yet. She had lived on the same street as her father with her husband and four children. After all that had happened Dennis knew Alice needed help raising her children: sixteen year old Jacob, fourteen year old twins Scarlett and Isabella and last but not least, seven year old Matthew.  
  
Getting up from her chair, Alice walked over to the full body length mirror she had just out on the den wall. She smiled, realizing that her aging hadn't occurred yet. She had a few gray hairs here and there but, she still had the same long golden blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Still looking in the mirror, Alice saw the reflection of her brother, Rick...It was a picture of her brother and her in the third grade...She remembered the day like it was yesterday: They had been painting in class, Alice had choose the dragon to paint...She was very strange as a  
child, loving hard metal rock and drawing dark, gothic pictures..But, Rick wanted that design, so the best thing he could think of doing was throwing paint at his twin sister..This lead to a paint fight with the whole class. Their teacher was nice about it and took a picture of them together, painted stained clothing and multicolorled hair.  
  
Alice was jolted out of her daze when she heard a knock on the wall, jumping around Alice saw a aging man with salt-and-pepper hair and perfect white teeth which were smiling at her..Alice ran over and scooped the man up into an embrace. Sitting down on the nearest couch, Alice waited for her father to say something.  
"You were looking at a picture of Rick, huh?" Dennis asked  
"Yes..I miss him so much" Alice said  
"We all do...Just think that you were lucky to have a set of twins too" Dennis said  
"I was very lucky...How was your trip here?" Alice asked,  
grabbing her father's hand  
"Beautiful..I love the scenery on the way here" Dennis said  
"I couldn't believe my eyes when I arrived here..How did you manage to make it look like it did all those years ago?" Alice asked  
"I came over her and told them exactly how you would like it" Dennis said, smiling  
"Thank you...It's was just what I was hoping for" Alice said, hugging her father again  
"I know. Where are your children?" Dennis asked, letting go of his only daughter  
"Scarlett and Matt are sleeping..Isabella is reading in her room and Jacob is out" Alice said  
"Out?" Dennis asked  
"Yes, he went to look around the town" Alice said  
"He doesn't remember it?" Dennis asked  
"It's been sixteen years, Dad..He wouldn't remember" Alice said  
"It's possible" Dennis said  
"I know it is, but...Well, anyway's..Let me show you to your room" Alice said  
  
Standing up, Alice and Dennis made their way to the room. Alice smiled at the sight of her happy father and at the thought of her brother...But, frowned right after starting to think of why he wasn't with them right then...Alice forgot those thoughts quickly when they arrived in the bedroom. She was happy everything could maybe go back to normal again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Scarlett opened her eyes to see a unfamiliar place, a place she had never seen before. But, ironically it felt like she had been there in another time. Walking nervously to the nearest thing to her, a rusted metal boiler. Scarlett reached her hand out to touch the rusted metal, her hands ran slowly down the smooth un-rusted half of it...It was cold to the touch, but in a good way..It made her feel safe for some reason. But, when she got to the rusted metal, Scarlett felt heat...It was like burning fire..Her skin felt like it was melting. pulling her hand back Scarlett saw a blister forming and a small cut.

Shrugging it off, Scarlett walked past the boilers and onto a stairway...It was pitch dark at the top, not one small ray of light. Carefully walking up the steep steeps, Scarlett tried not to make a sound...She had not idea where she was at: If she was still on the  
staircase or way past it. All she knew is that she was starting to get scared.  
  
Trying to find a wall, Scarlett tripped...She had no idea what she had stumbled over..All she knew is that she was rolling down the staircase at a slow speed, almost too slow for reality. It was like time had become slow-motioned..Every twist and turn on bruised her body more and more, her head banging against the cobblestone steps. When she hit the bottom, it was with a bang...She could feel the slam in her side, whimpering Scarlett looked up at the ceiling only to see the most frightening sight she had ever seen.  
  
A man with a red and green striped Christmas sweater, black fedora hat and terribly burnt skin was standing over her, right on the ceiling. He as clinging to it like a spider clings to it's web, staring her down with coal black eyes. Before Scarlett could blink twice, the man was right over her. His face not even a foot away from hers, revealing terribly burnt skin and rotten, yellow teeth.  
"W-who are you?" Scarlett asked, shaking from fear  
"You're worst nightmare..The dream stalker..Your new best friend" The man said, cackling  
"No..Seriously who are you?" Scarlett asked, starting to sit up  
"I can't say...Yet" The man said  
"Just the first name" Scarlett said, rolling her eyes  
"Don't roll your eyes at me!" The man yelled, shooting his hand up revealing four gleaming blades  
"Okay, okay" Scarlett said, starting to shake again  
"Thank you...My first name is Freddy" Freddy said, waving his blades around like a orchestra constructor  
"Well..Freddy, leave me alone" Scarlett said, managing to get up to her feet  
"Um...Not just yet, Scarlett" Freddy said, stopping her from walking away  
"How do you know my name?" Scarlett asked, tilting her head to the left  
"I do...I know everything" Freddy said  
"You do? Well...Tell me my birthday then" Scarlett said  
"Can do...You, Scarlett Rose Johnson share the birthday January 2nd with your twin sister Isabella Rose Johnson" Freddy said, Scarlett stared at him with disbelief in her eyes  
"H-h.." Scarlett said, only to be cut off  
"I already said" Freddy said, smirking  
"I'm going...This is really starting to freak me out" Scarlett said, turning the opposite direction of Freddy  
"NO!" Freddy yelled  
  
Scarlett screamed at the power of his voice, jumping back three feet. Not knowing what to do, she pinched her arm. Scarlett suddenly realized that she was back in her room...It had all been a dream..A nightmare, she didn't know what it was.  
  
Her forehead dripping cold sweat, Scarlett looked at her watch to see it was 5:36 in the morning...The time she alway's got up, she was a morning person and loved to get up very early. Standing up from her bed and wiping her eye of sleep, Scarlett plopped down onto her floor and turned on her small television to see only static...She remembered that they didn't have their satellite hooked up yet...Sighing, she grabbed her MP3 player and put it onto the track "_Anarchy in the UK_" by the Sex Pistols..She had a thing for classic, hard, modern, almost every kind of rock...Scarlett quickly started to forget what had just  
happened.  
  
A/N: How do you like it so far? It's really my first "NOES" story, but not my first ficcy at all...So please R&R, telling me


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
Isabella shot up from her deep sleep, her body covered in cold sweat. For the last week she had been having horrible dreams of a terribly burnt man who always wore the same black fedora hat and striped Christmas sweater.  
"I really have to quit watching all those Slasher flicks" Isabella said, shaking her head  
  
Laying back down she closed her eyes...She quickly floated off into sleep again. The next thing she knew Isabella was sitting on a chair....A bright light was flashing in her face, her eyes were watering by how bright it was. Isabella had no idea where she was, but she had an idea who was there with her...Hidden in the shadows. And before she could think anymore he jumped out in front of her, the man or...thing..Well, she still didn't know what it was.  
"Hello there my dear Isabella" Freddy said, tickling her chin with his blades  
"H-hi" Isabella stuttered, her eyes filled with fear  
"I guess you wonder why I am still torturing you, huh?" Freddy asked, Isabella nodded "I knew you would say yes...Well, I can tell you one thing...It is so much fun scaring little children like you...I could go for any other of your siblings, but I choose to do this to you...You weaker than everyone else"  
"No, I'm not...I'm more powerful than you" Isabella said  
"You think? Can you do this?" Freddy asked  
  
Isabella was confused, nothing was happening...But, then she realized something had happened...She looked down to see her feet tied together, she hadn't felt it at all...Next her hands became bound. Then a thick rope was tied tightly around her stomach.  
"I have some questions for you...If you answer them wrong..You die" Freddy said, nicking one of his blades on Isabella's arm making a cut appear  
"Okay" Isabella said, quietly  
"Do you believe in...pain?" Freddy asked, trying to slash Isabella's arm only for her to jolt away  
"Leave me alone" Isabella whimpered  
"No" Freddy said, smirking  
"YES!" Isabella yelled  
"That was you passage to hell, my dear Belle...Prepare to die" Freddy said, Isabella screamed  
  
Isabella screamed loudly in her dream and in the real world...Scarlett heard this and ran into the room, Jacob and Matthew following.  
"Isabella? What's wrong?" Scarlett asked  
"Stop! Don't kill me!" Isabella said, shaking violently  
"Wake her up" Jacob said  
"You do it...I'm afraid she's have a seizure or something if I touch her" Scarlett said  
"She's your twin" Jacob said  
"She's your sister" Jacob said  
"I'll do it" Matthew said, happily  
  
The small seven year old walked over and slapped his older sister's face. Isabella's eyes shot open, bloodshot and very wide...She scanned the image in front of her and sighed, she was in the real world again. Sitting up she wiped sweat off her forehead and smiled.  
"It was just a dream" Isabella said  
"I hope so...You really freaked me out for a second, Izzy" Scarlett said  
"Well..Never mind, Scar...I'm okay" Isabella said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear  
"I'm going to back to sleep" Jacob said, leaving the room  
"Nighty night" Matthew said, following his older brother  
"Bye" Scarlett said, starting to walk away  
"No..Scar..Will you sleep in here tonight? I'm kind of freaked from the dream I just had" Isabella said  
"Okay" Scarlett said, walking over and laying next to her twin sister  
"Goodnight" Isabella said  
"You too" Scarlett said, closing her eyes  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice sat on her bed staring at the wall in front of her...She was thinking about Rick, Kristen, Debbie, Sheila, Greta, Mark and...Dan...She missed him so much. Even after almost seventeen years she still felt like it was yesterday...It was still like she  
had lost him just the day before. It was getting hard to remember how he had smelt, what he use to say to her when she was crying over Rick and everything he did for her.  
  
It was even more painful to think of why he was gone...It was her fault. She had told her best friend after he died that she was the reason he was dead...Yvonne just said that it wasn't. Any good friend would tell you that, just to make you feel better. But, what could anyone really say to her? Alice knew the truth...Freddy killing Dan was her total and complete fault.  
  
No...She couldn't think about him...It was long over with...Freddy was ancient history, she had killed him...She couldn't think about it...But, her thoughts drifted off to her last battle with the night stalker when Jacob, her oldest son walked past her bedroom door....She remembered all the pieces of the puzzle that started to break as soon as she graduated from high school..  
  
Flashback  
"And as adults, we must now prepare for our new life outside this wonderful environment known as Springwood High... So let's blow this pop stand!" Dan exclaimed, smiling brightly  
End Flashback  
  
Alice smiled at this...Dan was full of so much energy, light....He was perfect and beautiful in every way...He had saved her from grief and despair...He had been the one who helped her though...Tear slowly formed in the corners of Alice's eye as she remembered what happened next...  
  
Flashback  
Alice's eyes slowly opened to a bright light...Shooting up from a cold, metal "_bed_", she frantically shot her head from side to side to see her father, Yvonne and various nurse and doctors staring at her, sympathy in their eyes.  
"Where am I? Where am I?" Alice asked, frantically  
"Calm down, Alice...You're at the hospital" Yvonne said  
"W-why? What's wrong with me?" Alice asked, tears running down her cheeks  
"Honey...Nothing is wrong with you" Yvonne said  
"Then why am I here?" Alice asked  
"You..." Yvonne said, being cut off  
"What is wrong with me?" Alice demanded  
"Nothing...You're just a little pregnant" Yvonne said  
End Flashback  
  
Alice wiped the crystal like tears from her reddened skin and tried to smiled, only failing...She had lost so much...And she just lost her husband. How could anything get worse? Alice laid her head gently onto her pillow and grieved...Something she had never had the time to do before.


End file.
